


Perdida en el desierto

by KingofHell69



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Hellchasers- Sherrilyn Kenyon, KENYON Sherrilyn - Works, Were-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Dream-Hunter, Other, Were-Hunter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofHell69/pseuds/KingofHell69





	Perdida en el desierto

[Egipto, en alguna parte del desierto. Hace mucho tiempo atrás]

Solamente un milagro podría ayudar a la pequeña Lydia de una muerte segura. Justo en medio de la nada, ella caminaba por la arena caliente en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse. Pero lo único que veía a su alrededor era arena y mas arena. Después de haber caminado por días, ya no le quedaban energías para nada mas. Su piel, áspera y agrietada por la falta de hidratacion. Su cabello desmarañado y lleno de arena. Su estomago, gruñendo por algo de sustento. Si bien podía vivir por cientos de años, no era completamente inmortal. Y la pequeña ya había entendido que podía morir.

Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la pequeña. Sus pies ya no podían mas, y solo cayo a la arena. Esta al tocarla, comenzó a tocar la ya sensible piel. Habia perdido todo lo que tenia en la vida. Aceptando su destino, cerro los ojos cansada de seguir mas su camino. En el fondo, le agradaba la idea de poder volver a ver a su hermosa madre en el otro lado. Incluso, creyó haber visto su rostro entre las pocas nubes que se encontraban en el cielo.

Allí, tendida en la arena. La pequeña imagino un mundo mejor. Uno donde pudiera volver a estar entre los brazos de su madre mientras esta la mecía y le cantaba antes de dormir.

\- Oh, no.. -En la lejanía, escucho una voz grave y ronca. Masculina. Pero ella no podía mover un musculo.- Vamos, Lydia.. No mueras.

Solin tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, alejándola de la arena. Rápidamente, tomo su cantimplora y dejo caer agua en la boca de la niña. Ella reacciono al instante y comenzó a tomar desesperadamente. Eso le hizo suspirar de alivio.

\- Despacio, pequeña. Despacio.

No abrió los ojos, pero seguía viva. Y eso era lo importante. El se levanto con ella en brazos y dejo que se tomara toda el agua. Incluso, le dio la segunda cantimplora para que continuara tomando. Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el estado en que la había encontrado. Por suerte, había llegado a tiempo. Beso su frente y utilizo sus poderes para destellarlos a su casa en Grecia. En ese momento, juro por su vida que no volvería a faltarle nada mas a esa pequeña.


End file.
